Welcome to the Academy
by PelvicThruster
Summary: Santana is sent to boarding school in Louisiana where she meets a beautiful Brittany. Will Santana's rocky past come back to haunt her? Or will Brittany be able to keep the bad dreams away?  Brittany/Santana.
1. Arrival

It was a hot and humid day when Santana Lopez's plane arrived in the town of Lafayette, Louisiana. When Santana heard that she was being sent off to boarding school she was expecting to go to some fancy place in New York or London. So, when she was informed that it was going to be in a small town in southern Louisiana she wasn't too pleased.

The Latina thought that her father was over reacting about the whole situation. He had told her that she needed to straighten up and learn to respect others. Sure, Santana had gotten into a lot of trouble in the past, but this was going a bit too far.

"It will be good for you." He told her. He then handed her a brochure of the school she would be attending. Academy of the Sacred Heart all girl Boarding School. All GIRL? Santana did not approve of this, how was she supposed to get her mack-on if there were no boys and crazy nuns running all round? Sure, she had kissed other girls before, but that was only at parties and to get the guys attention. None of it ever really meant anything to her.

* * *

"You are now free to move around the cabin and gather your belongs. Thank you for flying with us today and welcome to Louisiana!" She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the far too chipper voice that came over the intercom.

After sitting on a plane for eight hours, the brunette's legs were feeling rather unsteady but she pushed passed the pain and gathered her small carry on and waited in the aisle to exit the plane. As she waited she heard noticed that there was another girl around her age in the aisle across from her. She smiled as the girl started to bouncy up and down impatiently.

Santana was in a way intrigued by this girl. She was intrigued by this girl for already multiple reasons. One, why was she so cheerful after a long, torturous flight? Two, if she was in fact that same age as her, shouldn't she be too old to be carrying around a large, yellow, plush duck? And three, how could one being hold so much beauty.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry Up!" The other girl said as she bounced. Her hair moving with her in beautiful blonde curls. Santana couldn't decide if she excited to have finally arrived and get off the plane, or maybe just naturally that happy and right.

Santana felt a tap on her shoulder, she sighed and turned around already in her signature, Santana glare. The came face-to-face with another girl, also around her age, with a large grin plastered across the face. Santana already knew she did not like the look of this girl, way too perky for her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, annoyed already. This girl screamed 'Diva'. She had it written all over her. Horse sweater, a high waits, plaid skirt with black stockings and penny loafers. Don't forget the large, black bow resting perfectly on her head.

"Yes, hi! My name is Rachel Berry! I couldn't help but notice that you had an ASH badge on your bag." The shorter girl pointed the Santana's bag just to be clear of what she as talking about. "You see, I am also attending there and if you were as well I was hoping that you and I could become acquaintances and maybe even.." Rachel was cut of with a tan hand in her did not have time for this girls continuous babbling, so she just simply put her hand in the girls face and shushed her. It seemed to work seeing as how the girl as now quietly starring at her own feet with a hurt look on her face. Seriously? She really had to pout?

"Listen, Berry?" Rachel looked back up with slight hope in her eyes and nodded her head for the girl to continue. "Okay, yes. That is an ASH tag. And yes, I am also going to be attending there. Now if you don't mind, I am busy." With that, the taller of the two brunettes turned back around and examined the other aisle only to find that the blonde, beauty from before was gone.

"Excuse me again, but, what is your name?" Santana really was not in the mood for 20 Questions with this girl. Not after she made her loose sight of the blond. "You never exactly told me..""It's Santana. Santana Lopez" She replied with out even turning around to the other girl. She just wanted off this plane now. Luckily for her, she was her turn to step out onto the stair exiting the stairs. "Finally." She sighed.

The sun was bright, too bright, and after spending so long sitting down, she couldn't exactly move her legs very well. All it took was one wrong step, and Santana was falling. She didn't even have time to scream or to even think about screaming because before she knew it, she was laying in someone's arms.

She was laying in the arms of a tall, beautiful, blond that had the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen. One look and that was all she needed. She knew she needed this girl in her life, and she needed her badly.


	2. The Exception

She just lay there for a moment, gazing into the beautiful, blue orbs. They seemed to be full of emotion as if the girl was honestly scared for the girl she had caught in her arms. She then heard a scream and panic voice from behind her and she snapped out of her momentary was Rachel who was screaming Santana's name, and it was Rachel who ruined the eye contact with the girl who was still holding her in her arms."Santana! Oh my goodness, thank God you're alright! You are alright, right? Does anything hurt? Are you light headed? Say something, Santana!" Rachel spoke so quickly Santana nor the blond were hardly able to understand what she had been asking. Rachel just stood there for a moment waiting for a response from her new friend. "And you," she said grabbing onto the tall blonde's shoulders and shaking them slightly. "you saved her! Thank you! Where on earth did you come from?" The blond just smiled slightly and put the Latina back on the ground making sure she could stand.

"I guess I am just fast." the blonde shrugged it off as if it was really no big deal to her. "I was just watching everyone step out the bird-plane and I saw this pretty girl start falling so, I ran and scooped her up in my arms!" As she said this, she made a grand gesture with her pretending to once again catch the girl falling.

"I thought maybe she was trying to fly like the duckies do. Because I know one time I tried to jump off my swing and fly, but I just kinda fell and broke my arm." She pouted her lip a bit and scrunched up her eye brows. "I still wish I could fly…" she said under her breath.

Rachel and Santana shared a quick glance before looking back at the girl with very confused expressions. "You do know humans can't fly, right?" Rachel asked the tall blonde. The blond look at the girl and simply replied. "Yeah, well, tell that to her." And she pointed to Santana. "She's the one who tried to jump out a plane. Silly, even I wouldn't do that!"

Santana opened her mouth to defend herself but was cut off by Berry once again, asking more questions. "What's your name mystery girl?

The blue eyed girl brightened up quickly. "Brittany! Brittany S. Pierce! And ya'lls?" It seemed as if the girl was trying to add a country twang to 'ya'll' but failed and ended up sounding slightly like meow.

"I'm Santana Lopez, and man-hands here is Rachel Berry." Santana replied quickly trying to finally get a word in with the girl. She extended her hand out to Brittany only to be attacked into a tight embrace. This action greatly surprised the short girl, but she didn't fight back. Brittany smelt of Vanilla and sweet strawberries. It was an amazing smell but before she could get another whiff of it, the blond pulled away and smiled at her with those bright, ocean blue eyes.

"It is great to meet you Santana and Rachel! And Santana, if I were you, I wouldn't jump out of anymore planes." She giggled at her own remark and then got a very serious look on her face. She turned around a few times looking a little frantic until she saw what she was looking for and dashed over towards her bag and grabbed the same duck from before. "Guys! Meet Mr. Quackers! He is my most prized possession."

Rachel looked at the blond thoughtfully and went to shake Mr. Quackers hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." Brittany giggled at the girls actions while Santana just rolled her eyes. "I hate to break this fun, but I think we should probably follow everyone else into the lobby and wait for our luggage." Rachel motioned to the large doors a couple hundred feet away where everyone else from their flight were walking towards.

After getting into the lobby, Brittany broke off from Santana and Rachel to go use the restroom leaving the two brunettes alone with only each other company. Rachel tried a few times to make conversations, but Santana just scowled and ignored the other girl.

Really, Santana wouldn't have minded talking to oddly dressed girl, she wasn't rude and did most of the talking. But she couldn't not get the tall, blond girl's eyes out of her head. There were so many different shades of blue dancing around in them. She could easily stare at them for days and still not grow tired of staring into them. And the way the girl spoke, she was so innocent and cheerful. In only the few minutes they had spent together, Santana felt something she had never felt before, she wasn't quiet sure what exactly it was, but he felt it.

She was jolted out of her daze when she noticed that everyone around her was moving towards the bagging system. She figured it would be best to follow suit and get her bags the first time they came around and not wait for someone to grab hers by mistake.

Rachel was still at her side, yapping away about how excited she was to get to The Academy and how she couldn't wait to meet her roommate. Santana was also excited about meeting her roommate, she would never admit it, but she was actually extremely nervous about the whole thing. In the brochure, it said The Academy was on over 200 acres of private land and every student would room with one other person.

"Oh hey, I see my bag, I'll be right back." The Latina walked over to where she saw her bag come out, she recognized it because it had a large '_ASH'_ sticker right on the front of her suitcase. Just as she was bending over to haul the large bag off of the machine, another pale hand grabbed the bag as well. She followed the pale arm up to see that the person on the other side of that bag was, of course, Brittany.

"Excuse me, Santana, but this is my bag." She points to the large sticker on the front, "See this sticker? My mommy put it there for me because it's the new school I am going to. It's called.." But she is cut off by another voice."The Academy of the Sacred Heart Boarding School for girls. Right?" She knows she is right just by the look on the girls face.

"Okay, you're really starting to creep me out, San.." She smirks at the little nickname the taller girl gives her. "First, you try to fly and now you're reading my mind. Are you like, a witch or something?" Brittany looks honestly scared for a moment but then just look confused when Santana starts to laugh.

"No, no, no. Britt, it's just that I am going there too." The blond still looks confused so she pushes more. "My bag also has ASH on it because I am going there too." Finally, the other girl seems like she understands then bounces with joy and squeals like a tiny child on Christmas morning.

"San! This is so cool! We are like, going to go to school together!" Brittany once again attacks the shorter girl into an embraces and swings from side to side. "Rachel, guess what! We are all going to the same school together."Rachel walks up to the two girls and grins so large, Santana is afraid her face will tear in half. Brittany opens up one of her arms and allows the other girl to join into the hug and they squeal in excitement, well Santana doesn't. She isn't much for physical contact or squealing, she is more into glaring and tormenting people. Although, she has a feeling that this certain blonde may be an exception.**Okay guys. So, I know this is all going really slow, but I just want to start it off right and not just jump right on into it.**

**Reviews would be amazing because I would love to know what you would like to happen in this story. It is my first one ever, so I want to please you guy!**

**Once again, sorry for it taking so long to get there!**


	3. Roomie

**Okay. I am going to start making these chapters a bit longer. I am still trying to get the hang of this. I was going to try and make Santana a little less aggressive, but, we all know that Santana Lope is no angel. Also, this chapter we will finally make it to the The Academy.**

Unfortunately, each of the girls were picked up in their own separate cars to head to The Academy. The first one to leave was Brittany, she gave each of the brunettes a hug before hopping into the back seat of the car and driving off.

There was an awkward silence hanging over the girls heads, although, Santana enjoys the quite. It allowed her to think about the day's events so far and what she hopes happens once arriving to the new school. Sadly, her concentration was soon interrupted by the annoyingly perky girl on the side of her.

"You know, I really am quite excited about this new school. I am confidante that it will open up several doors for me later in…Why are you looking at me like that, Santana?" The shorter brunette asked slightly worried. "Are you falling ill? Because I can.." Santana put her hand in the other girls face, making her quiet.

"Listen Yentl, I tried to be nice. I did. But you are too damn annoying, and you never shut that huge, blabbering hole that's sitting under that even larger thing you call a nose." Santana had a piercing tone that could scare anyone. "So, if you don't want me to shove my fist into your face, I suggest you shut up." And with that, the feisty Latina jumped into the car that had just pulled up in front of them, leaving the flabbergasted girl behind.

* * *

The ride to The Academy seemed longer than it actually had been. To Santana, it felt like hours of driving, but in reality, it was only a short hour drive. She gasped at the scenery around her, wide open valleys of long, waving grass and beautiful old Oak trees lining both sides of the old, dirt road they were driving on.

Off in the distance, she swore she could see a medium sized lake with dozens of ducks sitting in it or on the banks of the lake. She watched as all of the breathtaking scenery disappeared behind a large, plantation styled building came into her view.

It was all so beautiful, the trees, lakes, and now, this building. The home was three stories high with four large windows on each floor. On each side of the home were two old Oaks slumping over, drooping their branches and leaves onto the ground.

"Beautiful, right?" She heard from the front seat. This was the first time she had acknowledged the driver even being there. She sighed an rested her head on the back of her seat nodding. The man in the front pointed to the building he had been starring at. "That building right there? That is where you will be staying. It's Dorm 3. And that one over there? That's the Administration Office." He then turned in his seat and pointed to his left. The girl's mouth dropped.

"You have to be kidding me? It's huge! And the dorm," She sighed once again looking at her new home. "it's just beautiful." The driver laughed at the younger girl in his car.

"Told you. But anyway, Santana, you'll need to go to the Administrator's Office before you go check out your new room. Ask to see Ms. Pillsbury and she will give you your key and tell you everything else you need to know." With that, the man got out the car and walked over to open up Santana's door for her. He bowed as the girl got out the girl.

"Whoa there, Mr. Sweater vest. No need to go all Pedo on me. Jesus." She rolled her eyes at the man and starred at him expectantly with her hip out and eyebrow raised. "Are you gonna just stand there are you gonna get my bags. No way I am carrying them myself."

The man sighed at the bitchy girl and went over to the trunk of the car. "Fine, but now you just have to walk to the office. Your bags will be waiting."

She stormed off as if the short walk was a mile long run. As she walked to thought to her self, 'Sweet Jesus, I swear to God if I meet one more happy person..'

"Hello there, Santana! I am so pleased to finally meet you! Welcome to The Academy of Sacred Heart, I hope you enjoy your time with us." The perky wide-eyed woman said from behind the far too large desk. She had gingery hair and dark brown eyes that screamed 'deer in headlights.'

"I am cursed. I swear, all you people are far too happy. It is tiring just looking at you." The younger of the two said with a harsh tone. Ms. Pillsbury shifted uncomfortably in her desk and refused to keep eye contact with the scary teenager.

"Anyway Santana, I was hoping we could…" She was cut off mid-sentence.

"Listen Frodo, the creep who drove me here told me you had my schedule and key to my door. So, lets just cut the bull shit and give me what I came here for." She waited a moment before the woman didn't respond. "Come on! I have had an awful day, I don't have time for this."Without anymore hesitation, the woman grabbed a file and handed it to the newly enrolled student. Then, she moved from her desk to the closet behind her and grabbed a key. "Here is everything." She was about to give the girl the key when she remebed once last peie of information.

"Oh, and Santana, you're roommate already arrived and is waiting in the dorm to meet you." she hesitated before saying this last part. "She is a sweet girl, be nice?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the woman's obvious fear, she jerked forward at the woman who then fell back into her seat with a whimper. Hence causing her to laugh even harder as she darted out the room.

* * *

Just as the driver from earlier said, her bags were waiting for her, but not in the place she was hoping. He had left them at the front of the office instead of the dorm room. After a few minute of cursing in Spanish and kicking rocks at trees, she decided to finally start the journey to her new room.

As she entered into the main room of the dormitory, she gasped. It truly was an old plantation home. Large, wide open rooms with large, glamorous windows. She spent nearly 10 minutes just standing there taking it all in. Finally, she decided to go up to her room. On the paper Ms. Pillsbury gave her, it said her room was on the second floor in room 2. Her roommate's name though, was not given which only caused her to wonder who this girl could be.

Luckily for Santana, the school had added a few things into the home, like air conditioning, pluming, and of course, elevators. She was especially gracious for this because there was no way she was going to carry all of here bags up there on her own.

After a short ride in the elevator and a few minutes of trying to figure out which room was hers. The Latina stood in front of her door nervously shifting her weight from foot-to-foot.

"Pull yourself together, Lopez. You don't get nervous. You're Santana fucking Lopez from Lima Height Adjacent. You can do this." She repeated that last part over and over to herself before she finally go the courage to put her key into the door and turn it.

The first thing she noticed in the room was the already brightly decorated left side of the room. There were at least ten photos of ducks on the wall above the already made-up bed. She then noticed the blonde sitting on the bed. She gasped.

"Santana?" The blue eyed girl asked. She at first seemed shocked, then confused. "What are you doing here? I've been waiting for my roommate, she hasn't arrived yet. Have you seen her?"

"Hey Brittany. And yeah, I have actually. It's me." She said this with a slight smile playing on her lip. "Looks like we're going to be roommates." As she said this, she was attacked for the third time that day by Brittany in a tight hug.

"This is going to be so fun, San! I am so excited , now. Who knew we would end up rooming together?" The taller blond said as she pulled away from the hug, her hands lingering a little longer on the girls waist than necessary. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Who knows, Britt. I guess faith has just laid a hand." She knows she sounded cheesy and she was definitely not acting like her normal self. But, she was surprised about how okay she was with that. So she just smiled at the blonde as she started to repeat over and over how much fun they were going to have. And she would never admit it, but she would never be this happy with any other roommate.

**Okay guys, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And remember, reviews are amazing and I love to hear what you have to say about everything! **


	4. Nuisance

**Okay, you guys, I apologize that it has been a few days since I last updated. I am on my High School's Softball team and we have been in a tournament..ANYWAY. Here is the 4th**** chapter of Welcome To The Academy. Thanks for the reviews so far. And enjoy!**

**Also, I am going to be writing part of this chapter in Santana' point of view. Just so we get a tiny bit of what is going on inside of her head.**

**Santana's POV**

So, I'm not going to lie, having Brittany a my roommate was the highlight of my day. I was afraid I was going to get stuck with some stuck-up, whinny ass, annoying bitch, Well, I was afraid I would get stuck with Man Hands.

That girl seriously never knew when to shut her damn trap. If it wasn't for the surveillance cameras all over the airport, I would have shoved the girl in a small suitcase, and shipped her off to South Africa.

But anyway, after an hour or so of unpacking and setting up my room, well, our room, with Brittany, I discovered so many things about the taller girl.

She took the liberty in telling me all about the different kinds of ducks there are in the world, even though I think she made up a few of them. But I gotta admit, girl knows her duck. Did you know duck's quacks don't echo? True fact, look it up. She did.

Turns out she also believes dolphins are just gay sharks and that the square root of pie is rainbows, or something like that. I got sort of distracted watching the girl explain everything. She kept making these cute little facial expressions and would furrow her eye brows when she confused her self.

I know what you're thinking, "Damn, Santana is a total softie." But no. I am not. And I swear you ever say that again I will cut you. You have to meet this girl to under stand what I mean.

She was just so…different.

**

* * *

**

"Seriously, Santana. If you put a duckie in an echoy room, it won't echo. Its just like, QUACK!" The blonde then proceeded to stand on her bed and quack a few times while Santana broke out into a fit of laughter. "What are you laughing at?" She asked while furrowing her brows and sticking her bottom lip out in a pouty sort of way.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Latina and only caused her to laugh a little harder and whip away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Jesus Britt, I have _never_ laughed this much in my whole life. You're hilarious." And it was all true. Santana Lopez never laughed or smiled. The only expression she had was a deathly glare that could scare the devil himself.

The blond walked over to the girl across the room and placed her hands on both of her cheek. This caught her completely off guard. But, the serious look on Brittany's face concerned her for a moment.

"San, you should laugh more often. Laughing and smiling helps you love longer!" The Latina smiled up at the blond and giggled a little. "Laugh! Now!" She screamed, causing another round of endless laughter.

There was a knock at the door and it shocked both girls. They shared a look before Santana got up from her seat and opened the door, perfect scowl set in place.

"God dammit Berry! Why the hell are you at my door?" She hissed at the shorter girl. She had one hand on the door and the other stretched out leaning against the frame.

"Why, hello there Santana. I never knew you had such a hilarious laugh. It really is quite amusing a girl like you with such a nice laugh…" Rachel responded with a slight sarcastic tone in her voice which made the Latina scowl even harder.

"I am still waiting for you to answer my damn question." She tapped her foot impatiently. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, I was just here to inform you that my roommate and I really do not appreciate all the noise you are making. But, had I known it was you in here, I wouldn't have wasted my time coming over here seeing as how you're as stubborn as a mule." She said quickly, pronouncing every syllable of every word.

Santana huffed, completely annoyed, before slamming the door in Rachel's face. She heard a slight gasp come through the door before foot steps marching away.

"I better not have her in any of my classes" she said under her breath as she turned back around to see a very confused Brittany sitting on her bed.

"What was that about, San?" She asked in an adorable small voice. Santana smiled at the innocent girl sitting before her. 'Damn,' she thought to herself, 'I really am smiling way too much. Get a hold of yourself, Lopez.'"Well, Britts, seems as we are becoming a real nuisance to our lovely neighbors. Remember Berry from the airport?" Brittany nodded in response. "Well, seems she is our neighbor. How lovely." She added that last part in an obvious sarcastic tone, but seemed as Brittany didn't quite catch it.

"Really? That is so great! We can have like, sleep overs and stuff!" She bounced up and clapped her hands as she said this, causing the brunette the sigh. She was way too tired to deal with anything.

She and Brittany both decided it would be a good idea to go to bed due to the fact that classes started in the morning. Neither of them wanted to sleep through Orientation, well Santana did, but she couldn't really help it. She had to go.

The girls both laid in their own beds on opposite side of the room, completely silent. Santana laid facing the wall closest to her with her back facing Brittany's bed. She could feel eyes on her so she turned over to find Brittany staring right back at her in the dim light.

"Something wrong, Britt?" She asked. She was so not used to being kind to people, but she couldn't help around this girl.

Brittany shifted around in her bed for a moment before finally letting out a loud sigh. She looked at the smaller girl and replied, "Im just nervous for tomorrow, I guess. People normally don't like me because I am so.. different. "Santana gave the other girl a knowing smile because she too, was nervous. She then said something she never said to anyone but her brothers, "If anyone messes with you Britt, I'll kick their ass. No one will hurt you. And that's a promise."

Brittany smiled at the girl across the room from her and thanked her before they both fell into a peaceful sleep. Both dreaming of the adventures the up coming day would hold for them.

**Okay! So that is the end of chapter 4. Thanks so much for reading this much! Remember, reviews help so much! Tell me what you want to happen next and I'll work on it! **


	5. Good Dreams Here to Stay

**Thanks for sticking with me you guys! I love all of the feed back I am getting. I am going to try and make more happen in each chapter or maybe just have long chapters. Because, they have been rather short. I apologize about that. **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

It was around 3:30 in the morning when Brittany was awaken by what sounded like screaming in her room. She quickly realized that it was the girl in the bed across from her making the noise.

"San. Santana. Santana, wake up." She tried to make the girl wake up by slightly shaking her, but it seemed useless, the screaming girl would not awake. Brittany began to get frantic till she remember something her grandmother used to do when she was younger and had nightmares.

She knelt by the girls bed and placed her hands above the sleeping girl. "Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." She she moved her hands lie she were pulling the bad dreams away and then placing good dreams into the girl with her hand. "Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay. Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." She repeated the hand movement as she said the words.

And just like it had worked on her when she was younger, it worked on the girl before her. She had now calmed down and had a peaceful smile on her sleeping face. Her features had softened and screaming ceased. "See Sany? It works. You just have to repat it three times for it to work…" The blonde smiled at her work and leaned over and kissed the sleeping Latina on the forehead. "And seal it with a kiss to the forehead."

When the taller girl finally went back to her own bed she noticed the clock read 4:15. She sighed as she slowly drifted back into her own dream, thinking about the girl sharing the room with her.

* * *

***Beep beep beep beep***

Santana moaned as she rolled over in her bed and looked over at the clock. It read 6:15. "Too early" She whined as Brittany threw her pillow at the clock and knocking it over, only causing the device to beep louder. "Turn it off!" she was now holding her pillow over her head, trying to deafen the noise.

Brittany was now out of bed and searching for the off button, after a few moments she decided to just take the batteries out. And shrugged as she dropped the thing back on the ground.

"Finally," the Latina said. "I thought I was going to have to toss the damn thing out the window." Her and Brittany laughed for a moment before she realized something, Brittany wasn't wearing any pants. She was only in her underwear and her over sized duck shirt. She stared for a moment until she realized that the girl was staring right back at her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked slightly self conscious. She looked down. "Oh right. No pants. Sorry, they are just so troublesome. They always ride up around my knees and are just flat out uncomfortable." She stated with a serious look on her face.

Santana laughed as she sat up in her bed and threw the covers off of her, reviling she too, wasn't wearing any pants. "I totally know what you mean." They shared a laugh before they started getting ready and putting their uniforms, that were surprisingly cute, for breakfast.

It was around 7:30 when they finally got down to the main floor. They looked around wandering where exactly they were supposed to go. Brittany noticed a group of girls walking outside so they decided to follow.

As they caught up to the group Brittany asked if they were heading to breakfast and if they could tag along since they didn't exactly know where breakfast was held. The girls were kind and told them to just follow.

"Thank you so much!" Brittany said with a large smile plastered onto her face. "I'm Brittany and this is Santana. " She motioned to a very sleepy and angry looking Santana. Santana just glared at the group of girls. They gave a friendly little smile to her anyway.

"What are you looking at, Lucy Lu?" Santana snapped at one of the girls, who was in fact, Asian.

"N-n-nothing. I j-just.." The girl stammered out unable to really come up with any words. "I'm T-Tina." She quickly turned and walked a head of the rolled her eyes at the girls and looked over to Brittany. "Can we just go?" She asked.

Brittany smiled at the girl before turning back to the group of scared looking girls. "Oh, you guys just ignore her. She is a bit of a Scrooge in the morning." She said kindly as they started to walk again. "Be nice, San." She whispered as she linked pinkies with the girl.

Santana looked at their hands for a moment, taken aback at how comfortable she was with this girl. Back in Lima, if someone touched her she would have thrown a slushy in their face. But, this seemed sort of natural so she just went along with it.

Breakfast was very uneventful for the girls. The most drama she had was fighting some blonde girl for the last pieces of bacon and trying to avoid Berry as much as possible. They sat at the table with the girls from earlier since they had seemed nice enough to Brittany. Santana didn't have to talk much since Brittany did most of the talking for her. Santana was grateful for that.

"So, Santana, where are you from?" One of the girls asked. She was a bit on the hefty side and had a dark black skin. If she recalled correctly her name was Porsche or Chrysler or something. She knew it was named after a car.

But, just as she was about to respond with some snaky remark, the first bell of the day rang, informing the girls it was time to head to the gym for the being of orientation.

As Brittany and Santana entered the gym, pinkies linked, the looked at all students sitting in the bleachers. Brittany leaned over and whispered something in Santana's ear. The shorter girl snickered.

"I know right? But, I think it is pretty cool how no one really looks exactly the same even with a uniform." The Latina replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Brittany nodded her head in agreement before they were ushered up the bleachers to find a spot in the sea of girls.

After what seemed like hours, the students were allowed to leave and go to their classes for the day. In the crowd, Santana and Brittany had gotten split up before they ever compared their schedules so Santana just hopped they had a few classes together.

Once away from the swarm of giggling and happy girls, Santana took her schedule back out and glanced at her schedule for the first real time. She made it in to most honors classes and a few regular ones, too.

She sighed before trotting off to find her first class, Biology I Honors. "How the hell am I supposed to find anything here?" She said under her breath.

* * *

The first three classes went by in a breeze, most of the teachers just went over the basics like the rules, supplies, introduction, ect. She ended up sitting next to Bacon girl from earlier, her name was Quinn and she seemed okay. She was like Santana in a way, she had good comebacks and made several rude remarks.

She also had a class with Stutters and the Car girl, her name was actually Mercedes, but close enough, from breakfast. They didn't give her any trouble so she kept her remarks to a minimum.

But as she sat in her fourth hour, waiting for class to began, she couldn't help but look at the door hoping her cheery roommate would walk in. She was in a slight daze thinking about the girl when she was tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around the perfect glare set in place, but when her eyes met with the other girls eyes, she couldn't help but sigh. "Shit Berry, you're in this class?" She asked as she rolled her eyes and placed her head on her desk. "What do you want?" she asked with out picking her head up.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes at the rudeness of Santana. "Well Santana, I was just going to inform you that if you keep screaming during the night, I will report you to Ms. Pillsbury. And also.." Santana cut the girl off before she could finish her sentence.

"What? Screaming? I don't know what the hell you're talking about Berry. I was not screaming. And neither was Brittany." She was getting angry. "Now please, just go the hell away." She snapped at the girl.

Rachel was taken aback by the girls anger and scampered away to sit in her desk at the front of class.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself. She put her head back on her desk and started to think. Had she really had another nightmare? The last time she had a nightmare was over a month before she was sent here. What surprised her even more is that she didn't remember it. And Brittany, she hadn't mentioned anything this morning. She was snapped out of her thought when she heard the chair next to her being pulled out.

She lifted her head ready to tell off the person sitting next to her when she realized it was just the person she needed to see. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, San! I was getting worried we weren't going to have any classes together!" Brittany responded, smile perfectly in place. "I see Rachel is in here too, that really sucks. She seems really annoying. I had first hour with her and.." She was cut off by a tan hand being held in her face.

"Britt, can I ask you something?" She nodded her head quickly, nervous by the tone of the Latina's voice. "Last night.. did I… did I wake you up… screaming?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany just smiled at the girl sympathetically. And nodded her head. "Yeah, but don't worry because I took the bad dreams away and gave you some good ones in return." She said happily.

She shorted girl stared at the taller one with a confused look on her face but decided not to ask anymore questions since the teacher was now in the room and began to talk. She would just bring it up again later.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, Brittany and Santana had lunch, and the remainder of their classes together. They were both greatly relieved by this.

Dinner had just finished and the girls were now back up in their room talking about their day and sharing stories about the teachers and Rachel. It was nice to have someone to talk to so freely, Santana thought.

The Latina was now sitting on her bed looking at the ceiling as Brittany told a story about how she saw Rachel being pushed into a locker by Quinn. They shared a laugh and the room grew silent, but it wasn't awkward.

"Hey Brittany?" She said as she sat up on her bed looking at the other girl. The blonde looked at her with questioning eyes. "You said you 'took my bad dreams away and replaced them with good ones'. How?"The blonde jumped over to Santana and motioned for her to lay down in her bed, so she did. "It's easy! All you have to do is this," she placed her hands above the girls body and started the same hand motions from last night. "Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." She repeated that three times. "You **have **to do it three time or it won't work! And then," She paused for a moment before leaning over the girl and hesitantly placing a soft kiss to Santana's forehead. "you seal it with a kiss."

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about kissing they girl when she had les than 24 hours ago. Maybe because she was actually awake this time and wasn't sure how she would react to it.

Santana just started at the girl slightly shocked that she had just kissed her forehead. But then she kindly smiled at the embarrassed looking blonde.

"Oh.. well, I think it worked Britt. Because I don't remember a thing." Brittany smiled brightly at the girl knowing she had done right. "Thank you."

With that, both girls decided it was best to go to sleep. Brittany fell asleep knowing she had done something right for once. And Santana fell asleep thinking about how soft Brittany's lip felt on her forehead.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Review, review, review! Do you think this will become a nightly ritual for the girls? Hm, tell me what you want to happen. Stay tuned for chapter 6 in the next few days. **


	6. Questions

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, everyone. :] Someone said something about the nightmares being kind of odd, well I have something planned. They will help explain the mistake that made her dad send her to the Academy. It'll all be explained in this chapter I hope.**

**

* * *

**

"Finally!" Brittany explained as she flopped down onto Santana's bed, patting the spot next to her. The brunette was hesitant at first, but joined the perky blonde with a smile.

"I know, right? I didn't think I would ever finish unpacking." Santana looked around her room with a pleased smile. "Thanks for helping me, B. I doubt I could've done it with out you." The blonde next to her smile and nuzzled her face into the shorter girl's neck.

She tensed at first but finally softened up a tiny bit. She found it easier and easier to be herself around the other girl. Back in Lima, Santana would have never let anyone this close to her. It just wasn't who she was.

"Hey San?" She looked down at the girl who as curled up into her side. Beautiful, welcoming blue eyes met dark, secretive brown ones and it seemed everything in the world stopped. It was the first time she had truly looked into those eyes and realized how beautiful she really was.

"Yeah, Britt?" She broke the eye contact and looked up at the ceiling slightly kicking herself for letting her mind wonder.

"I was just wondering.." she hesitated and furrowed her brow in concentration. "It's just, we've been living together for two weeks now and we don't even know the basic detail about each other." Santana looked back into those blue eyes and saw nothing but beauty. "I don't know, I just, I want to know more about you."Santana smirked at how adorable Brittany was before sitting up in her bed and leaning her back against the wall. Brittany did the same only placed her chin in her hand that was propped up on her knew, Indian style.

"Sorry if it too random. You.." Santana started to laugh with caused the blonde to look over her shoulder slightly hurt. "Why are you laughing?""Oh, don't pout, B! I just think it is adorable how you want to know more about me." She cursed at her self for calling the girl 'adorable'. "Ask away, Britt. I'll do my best to answer everything."

Brittany squealed with excitement and hugged the girl next to her before moving off of the bed and sitting on the floor in front of the Latina. 'Her smile the could easily cure cancer.' Santana thought to herself.

"So, what's your favorite color?" She asked brightly.

"Easy, red." She replied with out thinking.

"Favorite movie?" Santana laughed at the innocent questions the blonde was asking. Brittany gave her a stern look before adding, "This is serious, San! Answer or else." Santana rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Or else what?" She teased giving the girl a smirk.

"Santana!" Brittany gave Santana puppy dog eyes and pouted. Santana sighed audibly.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?" She held her pinky out to the girl on the floor. Brittany smiled brightly as she took the pinky in her own and moved to it back on the bed.

"Promise." she said simply and she laid her head in the Latina's lap staring up at her with expectant eyes.

"The Lion King." She said under her breath. Brittany erupted with laughter. "Shut up! You promised you won't tell!" She slapped the girls shoulder playfully before she too started to laugh.

"Oh my god, that is hilarious. Who knew you were a Disney fan." She stuck her tongue out at the brunette. "Okay, more questions!"They stayed like that for another 30 minutes laughing and sharing with each other. Brittany now knew all of Santana's favorites and even found out a few embarrassing stories from when she was little.

"Okay, I have one more question." Santana gave the girl a nod to continue with her question. "Okay, so… why did you come here?" She asked nervously looking at Santana from the corner of her eye.

She noticed the shorter girl tense up at the question and take a few deep breaths before finally looking at her straight in the eye.

"I screwed up, B. I knew better but I did it anyway." She could feel tears building up in the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall. No way she was going to tart crying.

"We don't have to talk about it." Brittany placed her hands over the Latina's and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry for whatever happened, San. If you ever want to talk about it, I'll always be here."

Santana looked back down at their hands before turning her hand over and allowing the long pale finger to slide in between hers, interlocking their hands. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"How about you and me snuggle up and watch a movie? I bet we could get The Lion King on Netflix if you want." Brittany said giving the other girl a wink before moving off of the bed and grabbing Santana's laptop. "Hey San? How do you turn this thing on?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at adorableness that is Brittany Peirce. "Give it here, Britt. Why don't you go and pop us some popcorn while I set it all up?"

* * *

Two bags of popcorn and a hour and a half later, both girls were culled up in Santana's bed sound asleep. The movie wasn't even half way over before the girl had fallen asleep. It was also the first time in two weeks that the girls had fallen asleep without Brittany 'stealing away the bad dreams' as the blond liked to call it.

It had become a nightly ritual for the girls and it seemed to two work perfectly because Santana has yet to have a bad dream, well, until now.

"_Come on Sanny! I swear I am sober. I can drive us home I promise you." Puck, her best guy friend told her. _

"_Puck, you're wasted you know it. And after what happened up Carlos, you know I am not getting in that car with you." The Latina replied fiercely. Puck rolled his eyes at the girl in front before grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into a hot and sloppy kiss. She pushed him away._

"_Come on babe. Just lemme bring you home, I'll make it worth your while. It was Santana's turn to roll her eyes and Puck sighed and tried to sober up a bit. "Look, Santana. Its been over two years now, you need to get over that accident. Let me drive you home. I'll stay under the speed limit and stop at every light and sign." He pleaded with her._

_Santana finally just gave up fighting with the drunk boy and got in the car. They were stopped at a top sign when she heard tires screeching and then the sound of metal on metal and she screamed out in pain. Then, all she saw was red and flashing lights before it went black. _

"Santana! San! Wake up, it was only a dream!" Santana opened her eyes to find concern blue ones looking down at her. She had the blondes shirt in her fist and it looked like she had scratched her face.

"B.. I'm so sorry." She didn't even notice when the tears started to roll down her face. "I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have gotten in the car." Her body was shaking with her sob. Brittany moved her body around so that she was cradling the smaller girl in her lap.

"I've got you, Santana. You're alright. I'm here. I've got you." She whispered into the sobbing girls ear. She had no idea what was going on with the girl but she knew she had to be there for her. "Baby I've got you." She said again and placed a tender kiss on the Latina's forehead as she whipped the tears away with her thumb.

"B?" Santana said through muffled sobs. "Can we just… sit like this.. For a while?" She asked in between deep breaths. Brittany just nodded her head and held the girl until she was sure she had fallen back to sleep.

Brittany softly moved the sleeping beauty off of her lap and tucked her into bed. She then kneeled on the floor closest to the girls head. "Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." Tears started to form in her own eyes as she said this. She didn't know why it hurt her so much to see Santana broken like she was. They had grown close over the past two weeks, laughing, snuggling, and just messing around.

"Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." She had never seen someone look so hurt and useless in her whole life. And in the two weeks she had known Santana, she never expected to see her cry the way she did. It just killed her.

"Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." She repeated it the final time and as she leaned over to kiss the girls forehead, it hit her. She truly cared for Santana and would do anything for her. She cared for her more than a normal friend should.

"San, I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me already." And with that, she kissed her forehead and snuggled in behind the girl, wrapping her long arm around her waist and pulling her in close.

* * *

**I really don't like the way this chapter turned out. I'm sick and sleepy, but couldn't top writing. None of it makes sense so I will probably delete this chapter in the morning and re-write it.**

**But let me know what you guys think of it! Reviews are wonderful! Thanks for sticking with it so far. :]**


	7. Tease

**Thanks for the reviews and get wells, everyone. :] I think I slept for around 18 hours last night. So, I'm well rested and read to type. Still sick, so I may update again tomorrow if we're all lucky! I'm going to have the girls start exploring their feelings for one another more in this chapter. And who knows? Maybe in the next few chapters there will be a dorm party that involves a little alcohol.. Gotta read to find out. ;]**

**Also, on a side note, I do have a tumblr so if any of ya'll want to check it out here's the link. **.com/

**So, let's get this chapter started!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Santana was jostled out of her dream by loud knocking on the door. "You've got to be kidding me!" she huffed as she tried to move out her bed only to find a pair of long, strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled at the paler girl as she moved a strand of hair from her face. "Wakey, wakey, Britt." she cooed into her ear slightly shaking the blonde girl groaned and removed her arms from around Santana and rolled over, only to fall off the bed completely with a loud thump. At first she didn't move, but quickly looked up at Santana who had a smirk plastered on her face. She groaned again and glared at her roommate.

"Door, Santana." She said clearly still half asleep. The Latina walked over to the door and slammed it open with a perfect Lopez glare.

"What do you want?" She huffed out.

"Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." It was Mercedes. "May I come in?" Santana just rolled her eyes playfully and moved over so the guest could come in.

Over the past two weeks, the girls started to form somewhat of a friendship with one another. It started blossoming when the darker girl made a joke about Rachel Berry's knee socks and Santana couldn't help but agree.

"So, what in the world brought you here at," Santana looked over to the clock. "8 in the morning on a _Saturday_ morning?" She asked as she closed the door and walked back to her bed, kicking a sleeping Brittany in the process.

Mercedes eyed the pale body sprawled across the floor for a moment. "Well, one, why is she on the ground? And two, I was wondering if you and Miss Brittany would like to join me, Tina, and a few other girls for a little party tonight?" She asked wriggling her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Party?" A suddenly wide awake, Brittany asked as she jumped to her feet. "Of course we will be there!" Mercedes chuckled at the girl before looking to Santana with a smirk.

Santana thought for a moment before looking at her roommate as she shuffled around the room mumbling to herself about clothes and hair. Then, looking over to an expectant Mercedes.

"Only on one condition," she answered in a sly voice and a mischievous smile. Brittany and Mercedes both eyed the girl waiting to here what she had to say. "There gots ta be booze. Cause Britts and I is gone to get our party on!" She shouted jumping up.

Brittany squealed and ran up to Santana and body slammed her knocking them both to the floor. This only caused Mercedes to fall back wards onto the blonde girl's bed in a fit of laughter.

"Hot damn You girls are a trip! But you have my word chica, yous gonna have yo booze." The black girl said as she rolled off the bed and headed towards the door. Santana, who was still under Brittany, moved to get up and let their guest out. But Mercedes waved her hand. "I got it girl, stay down there. I'll give ya'll the details down at lunch. Peace!" She shouted back as the closed the door behind her.

Brittany was looking down at Santana who was still beneath her. Even in the dimmed room, Santana could see those bright pools of blue staring back down her. The blonde has this perfect smile plastered on her face, it must have been contagious because Santana was wearing a matching one.

"Hey Britt, I have a question.?" The Latina said with a twinkle in her eye. Brittany looked concerned for a second but then giggled as she felt fingers start to tickle up her sides. "Are you ticklish?" And with that, Santana pushed the taller girl off of her and started to tickle her everywhere she could.

"Ahh! Santana! Stop!" Brittany squealed as she tried to squirm away from her attacker. "Please, San! I can't.. breath!" Brittany was laughing so hard that she started to cry. Not sad tears, happy tears. But Santana didn't know that.

She stopped her tickling for a second, and looked down at the girl she had pinned beneath her. "Britt, you okay?" She asked concern obvious in her voice.

"Gotcha!" Brittany shouted as she rolled from under the shorter girl and attacked her from the side. It was her turn to be tickle her roommate. "Who's ticklish now, huh?" She taunted as Santana squirmed and laughed underneath her.

"It isn't over yet!" Santana replied, kicking the girl off of her and wrestling back and forth for a few minutes until finally, it was Brittany who had won the upper hand, pinning Santana down.

"Gotcha." She breathed out, clearly worn out from all the wrestling around.

The room was now silent except for the heavy breathing of the two girls. Brittany had Santana pinned down beneath her with her long, thin legs straddling the shorter girls waist. Both of the blonde's hands were on each side of Santana's face. Dark pools of brown were locked with bright, shinning blue ones.

Brittany was biting on her lower lip with her teeth, eye flicking from Santana's beautiful eyes to her pink, plump lips.

Santana leaned forward, putting her weight on her right elbow, as she caressed Brittany's cheek with her left. She could feel the blonde's breath on her lips as she moved closer. Brittany's eyes fluttered close.

"Santana Lopez! You open this door, right this moment." Both girls moved away from each other quickly, avoiding eye contact as Santana rushed over to the door.

Brittany walked over to her desk and tried to make herself look busy. _'What just happened? Did we almost.."_ She snapped back into reality when she saw Rachel Berry storming into her room, covered in some weird smelling liquid.

"I know it was you, Santana! Stop lying!" The girl stomped her foot as she spoke, pointing an accusing finger at the confused and angry looking Latina. "You put this over my door so it would ruin my outfit. I am not stupid."Santana walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the collar of her stained sweater. "Berry, shut the hell up. I didn't do this shit. But I wish I had. And also, I don't remember saying you could come in." Santana was fuming. "Since I'm in such a great mood, I'll give you to the count of three to get out." She let go of the now terrified girls collar and shoved her towards the door. "One.. Two.." Before she said three, Rachel was out the door and scampering off towards one of the floors bathrooms.

Brittany sat at her desk in shock of what had just happened. One, she almost kissed Santana. Two, Santana almost killing Berry. And three, she almost kissed Santana.

"I swear, one day, I will destroy her.." The now much calmer Santana said from across the room. Brittany watched her roommate walk across the room and lay down on her bed.

"San.. We should.." Brittany started but was cut off by Santana. She really did cut people off a lot.

"Talk about what? Nothing happened." She quickly responded, clearly not wanting to talk about almost kissing her drop dead gorgeous roommate slash best friend. The Latina looked up to see the hurt in Brittany's eyes. "I'm going to the track and run for a while. And after probably go shower. So, I'll see you down at lunch." She grabbed her towel and toiletries and headed towards the door, but stopped before opening it. "Hey Britt?" The blonde looked up the meet those dark, gorgeous, brown eyes. "We can talk about it.. Later." and with that, she was out the door.

* * *

"That did not just happen." Santana said under her breath as she practically sprinted to the floors Washroom.

It was about 12:30 when Santana finally made her way towards the cafeteria to meet with Brittany, Mercedes, and everyone else. Everyday, the girls would sit together at the same exact table with the same exact people.

After grabbing her tray and utensils, Santana walked over to her friends. As she grew closer, she could hear that adorable laugh she had grown to love over the past weeks.

"Hey party people!" She greeted with a smile a small fist pump as she sat down across from Brittany and in between Mercedes and Tina. She got a 'hell yeah' from Mercedes, an excited nod from Tina, and a nervous smile from Brittany. It killed her to see her friend like this and know she is the cause for it, too.

"I-I-I'm so ex-ex-excited for tonight!" Tina exclaimed as she stabbed her pizza with her fork. "I can't r-remember the last time I got d-d-down and d-dirty!" This caused everyone at the table to laugh a bit and make a few suggestive comments.

Santana could feel Brittany's eyes on her from across the table. She took a quick glance from under her bangs, and sure enough, the blond was staring at her. When Brittany noticed Santana staring back, she quickly averted her eyed and became suddenly interested in her cold pizza.

"Okay guys, so, be in my room at 8:30. But, the party don't start till 9:15. Got to keep it on the DL, so don't spread the word. Because, we all know if Rue Paul over there get a whiff of it," Everyone looked over to Rachel who was sitting alone at a table on the far end of the room before returning their attention back to the girl talking in front of them. "She will definitely report it to Figgins." Mercedes said before waving goodbye and heading off to get everything ready for later that night.

Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement to keep it a secret and made a few comments about the annoying girl no one seemed to like. Santana kicked Brittany under the table to try and get her attention.

"Ouch.." the blonde mumbled as she looked around confused. Santana couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on her roommate's face. "Why'd you kick me, San?" She asked with a hurt look on her face and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I was trying to get your attention with out anyone else noticing, but, seems like it didn't work." She snickered as she motioned to everyone else at their table who had been watching the interaction. Brittany made an 'oh' face before smiling at the brunette across from her.

"Whatcha need, Sany?" she asked as she looked down at her plate slightly grossed out by what she was served. She looked up when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Santana who had her pinky extended towards her.

"Come on, B. It's almost two. We gotta go get ready for this party tonight." She said as she walked pink-in-pinky with her best friend.

* * *

Santana has successfully been avoiding Brittany's questions for the past 5 hours now and she was running out of ideas. She was starting to panic a little bit. Brittany had been trying to talk to her but she just kept ignoring the question.

"Santana." Brittany said firmly.

"Britt, we can't…" She was caught off mid sentence by a soft, pale hand covering her mouth.

"Santana. Look at me." Brittany said in a soft tone. When the brunette finally looked up into those pools of blue, she nodded and allowed the girl to say what she needed to say. "San, all I wanted to say is that what ever happened earlier, was no big deal. It won't happen again. " Her eyes told another story though. They seemed hurt. "So can you _please_ stop acting so odd?" She smiled down at the shorter girl and gave her a reassuring nod. "Now, I'm going to move my hand. Okay?"

Santana was honestly shocked by the blonde confession. In a way, she was hoping that she would say she wanted it to happen. Or better, actually do it. But instead, she blew it off as nothing when clearly, it had been something.

"So, what ever almost happened, mean nothing?" Santana asked hardly in a whisper. At first, Brittany couldn't believe if she had heard her correctly. She tried to take a step back, to get a better look at Santana's face, but what stopped when she felt a warm hand wrap around her own.

Santana couldn't get the words to come out her mouth, so she just stood there, staring at their hands clasped together. She cleared her throat and met those beautiful blue eyes she was found herself so attracted to. In those blue eyes, she found the strength she needed.

She took a step towards the taller girl and brought her free hand up to Brittany's cheek. With their faces on inches apart, Brittany could feel the Latina's warm breath on her lips as she spoke.

"So, this doesn't mean anything to you?" And with that, Santana smashed their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. She stroked the smaller girls cheek with her thumb as she felt a pair of wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

Santana was the first to pull away, scared to look into the eyes of the one person who could destroy her. Brittany stood there motionless, shocked by what had just happened.

"Shit, Brittany. I'm sorry, that was stu.." She was cut off by a pair of familiar lips colliding with her own. She smiled into the kiss. But frowned when Brittany pulled away. "Why'd you stop?" She asked in a joking manner, but still slightly shook up about finally kissing her gorgeous roommate.

"Because, we've got a party to get ready for." Brittany replied simply, giving the Latina a playful look and walking away, shaking her ass as she did so.

"Tease." Santana said jokingly under her breath. And flopping backwards onto her bed with the goofiest smile of her life.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter 7! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I had fun writing a few scenes and difficulty with words in other. But, all in all, I think this one came out alright. Reviews are loved and cherished! **

**I just realized how long this chapter was.. Tell me if it is too much for one chapter or, you know, not enough!**


	8. The Past

**Oh my. Hey everyone I am so sorry about such a long wait. It's been a month. Life has been HECTIC. I was in the hospital for a while. Then had to make up all the school work. Then, softball play offs started. Now finals are starting. I am so sorry. I won't let this happen you for sticking around and now enjoy chapter 8 of The Academy! :DOh, and also. I am looking for someone who I could possibly grammar check the chapters before I upload them. I make mistakes a lot and I don't notice. Just let me know if you're interested.**

* * *

"It's about time you two got here!" The dark girl said as she opened her door and allowed the pair to enter her dorm.

Santana took a quick look around the room and realized something was missing. People. She noticed Brittany was wearing the same confused look as she was. "Uhm, Aretha, you said this was going to be a party? Well, were is everyone?" She gestured to the empty room around them.

'W-well if you had arrived on time and not 30 minutes l-late, you w-would k-know that th-there has been a change of plans." Tina stated as she walked past the two girls and into the hall.

Santana rolled her eyes at the shorter girl. It wasn't her fault they were so late. They would have been on time if it wasn't for Brittany changing her outfit about a dozen times before finally deciding on a tight, blue, v-neck shirt that showed a good amount of cleavage and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

She was snapped out of her daze by a pair of hands shoving her back out the door. "Move it Santana. We gotta catch up with everyone else before we get caught." Mercedes said before heading over towards the elevator.

"Wait, where are we going? San, where are we going? I don't want to get in trouble." Brittany asked worriedly while clutching onto the Latina's arm as they followed the other two girls.

Tina and Mercedes shared a sly smile as the elevator doors shut in front of them. Santana eyed the two girls suspiciously, she was not amused. But, before she got a chance to interrogate the girl farther, the doors opened back up allowing them to exit onto the bottom held up a hand for the girls to stop for a moment as she looked around the lobby, making sure the coast was clear. "Follow me." She whispered dashing towards the exit, We'll ex-explain on the way."

Doing as they were told, Brittany and Santana jogged behind the other two girls until they got to an old car hidden under some bushes about 200 yards away from their dormitory. Tina and Mercedes then preceded to uncover the car and get in the front seats. Santana and Brittany shared a worriedly look before crawling into the back seat of the small car.

"What the hell is going on? This is getting outrageous!" The Latina shouted as she buckled herself then helping Brittany with her own buckle. Tina then started the car and sped off down the dirt road. "Seriously, Stutters! What the hell is going on!"

"We're going party." Mercedes answered bluntly as she started to fiddle with the radio looking for a good station. "What does it look like we're doing?" She added as she found a station she liked. _Don't Stop Believin' _started to blast through the speakers.

Clearly not satisfied with her answer, Santana snapped at the two girls again. "A party? That is why we are risking getting expelled? Even I know this is a stupid idea!" The Latina was fuming. "Una fiesta! Etoy en un coche con un monton de idiotas de mierda! Si nos pillan… oh si nos pillan mi padre me va a matar!" She started to ramble off in Spanish but was shut up when she felt a cool hand cover her mouth.

She looked over into the blue eyes that were staring at her with confusion and concern. "Sanny, please stop speaking Spanish. I don't know Spanish and it kind of scares me. Okay?" She ask softly. Santana momentarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose and nodded her head. "Okay, good. Now I am going to move my hand. Don't scream." And with that, she removed her hand from the Latina's mouth.

"Sorry." She said looking down at her hands before looking out into the dark night. "It's just, if I get in trouble again.. Well.. This is my last chance." She felt a pair of hands grabs hers and squeeze it reassuringly. She back to the girl sitting next to her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't worry Santana. We know what we're doing! We won't let you get in trouble." Mercedes said looking back at the now calmer Santana. "And damn girl, I have never knew you were fluent in Spanish!" Santana shrugged the comment off.

"Im just that bad ass." She responded with a smirk. "But wait, where is this party we are going to?" Looking back out the window she couldn't tell where they were because it was pitch black.

"Oh, y-you'll see." Tina smirked as the spoke and pulled off onto the highway.

* * *

After 30 minutes, the girls arrived at a medium sized barn about 10 miles off the highway. You could feel the ground rattle under their feet at the got closer to the barn doors.

"Damn guys, how'd you hear about this place?" Santana asked as they walked in. "This is awesome!" She smiled over at Brittany who was holding onto her hand as she pounced with excitement.

"Ladies! So glad you could make it!" A tall, cocky looking boy with a Mohawk said as he slipped his arms over Mercedes and Tina's shoulders.

"Hands off Puckerman." Mercedes scoffed as she threw his arm off of her. "This is Brittany and Santana" She said as her two friends walked up.

"Well hello! Names Puck. And I am ready to show you two a good time." He winked at the pair only gaining an eye roll from Santana. "Awh, what's wrong hot stuff? Don't think you can handle the Puckasuras?" He wriggled his eye brows as he walked behind the two girls, obviously checking them out.

"Hi! I'm Brittany! Nice to meet you!" she said oblivious to the fact that she was being looked up and down by this boy.

Santana scoffed at the boy and grabbed her roommate, dragging her off to look for some beer.

"I'll see you sexy ladies later then!" She shouted after the girls, checking them out as the walked. "Damn. I can't wait to get some of that." She said to himself.

Three beers, 4 shots, and two hours later, Santana and Brittany were drunk out of their mind. They were now sitting on a stack of hay watching everyone dance around them to the new Ke$ha song.

"Pleeeaseee, Sannn! I wanna danceeee." Brittany pleaded with her roommate. Pouting as she did so. "I'll make it up to youuu." She then started running her hand up and down the darker girl's arm.

Shocked at the seductiveness of the blonde, the dark haired girl simply nodded her head up and down quickly. Brittany squealed then jumped off the stack, dragging the Latina with her onto the center of the dance floor.

Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist and the two girls started to move together in a rhythm with the music. Their bodies were pushed up against each other and their faces were only inches apart. If it wasn't for all the alcohol she had consumed, Santana never would have allowed herself to be this close to her roommate.

As the song started to pick up in speed, Brittany pulled away from Santana and placed her back against the front of the Latina, grinding against her. Santana was hypnotized by the way the blonde moved with the music. It was like she was one with the song. She also loved the way the taller girl's sweaty skin felt against her own.

Brittany then switched her dancing position again, pulling Santana into the front of her body as the song neared its end. She could feel Brittany's breath against her lips as they danced. They were now barely an inch apart. She found her self leaning into the girl but stopped when the song ended.

Both girls were breathing extremely hard now after dancing the way they did. They also noticed all the eyes that were on them. Santana was about to pull away when Brittany leaned in and whispered into ear, allowing her lips to graze her ear lobe as she spoke. "Meet me back at the car in 5 minutes." And with that, Brittany was gone.

Santana stood there until the beat of the next song started to play through the speakers.

She looked around the crowded room looking for Brittany, but to her luck she made eye contact with Rachel Berry who was walking over towards her.

"Shit." She mumbled to her self as the annoying girl stopped in front of her. "What do you want Ru Paul?" She asked glaring at the shorter girl.

"Nice to see you, too, Santana." She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, stumbling slightly. "I just wanted to let you know that you look very good dancing. Just saying." She said slurring a bit.

Santana eyed the annoying girl in front of her for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking back towards where she saw Brittany walking. She didn't exactly know what was going to happen once she got there, but she had a feeling it would never happen if she were sober.

Unfortunately, just as she reached the door, she felt a rough hand grab her wrist. "Hey there hot stuff. Where you think you're going?" She didn't recognized the deep voice. The hands then spun her around and pinned her against the wall. She could smell the booze on his breath.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she said she shoved the guy away. He was big and looked pretty rough. He just laughed at the smaller girl and walked up to her again, grabbing her by the waist.

"Dave Karofsky. You and that blonde girl sure know how to dance. How about you show me some of your moves, hm?" He leaned into kiss Santana, but she turned her head instead.

"Brittany. That blonde is Brittany." He tried shoving him away again, but he instead he just gripped her waist harder. "Get off of me you asshole!" She shouted as she started to beat him with her fist.

"You dumb bitch, stay still!" He shouted at her. His hands started to roam her body roughly. Santana kept screaming and hitting him, only causing him to be rougher. He managed to get his hand in her shirt while his other hand roamed south and was fumbling with her button on her jeans.

She closed her eyes expecting the worse until she heard a loud thump and the familiar voice she was growing to love. She opened her eyes to see Brittany, standing over Karofsky holding a long wooden plank.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" She shouted at the boy on the ground. Santana had never seen Brittany angry before. She didn't even think it was possible for her bubbly roommate to be angry. Her eyes looked full of anger until she looked up and made contact with scared, brown eyes. All the anger and hate seemed to disappear as she made her way over towards the scared Latina. "Are you okay?" She said as she engulfed her into a tight hug.

"I'm..I'm fine.." She whispered out. The music had stopped and people were starting to crowd around the three people. Karofsky was now standing on two feet, his left brow was bleeding and he looked angrier than before.

"You dumb dykes.." He started to make his way towards the two girls but was stopped by Puck. "Move it, Puckerman!" Puck stood his ground.

"Cool it dude. You better back the fuck up. You're drunk. Stop!" He was yelling at the boy. "Mercedes, Tina! Get them out of here before he looses it!" Dave tried to make another move at the girls but instead, Puck just swung and hit the boy with his fist, knocking him to the ground again. He leaned over Dave's face and shouted at him. "Don't fuck with me, Karofsky.

By this time, Santana and Brittany were already being ushered out the barn and back into the car by their two friends. The whole drive back, Tina was rambling and apologizing over and over, while Mercedes was saying she was going to murder that asshole. But, both Brittany and Santana were silent in the back seat.

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Santana and Brittany got back to their room. They hadn't said one word the whole way back. Santana walked over to her bed and got under the covers, not even bothering to change. She could hear Brittany walking around the room.

"San?" Brittany's voice sounded so weak and helpless. "San, I'm so sorry." She choked out. The tone in her voice made Santana worried so she turned and saw that Brittany was sitting on her own bed, with tears rolling down her face.

"Brittany. Britt. No, please don't cry. It isn't your fault." Santana said as she got out of her bed and walking to sit next to her crying friend. She reached out her left hand and touched the blonde's cheek, whipping away the tears. "Shh, sweetie. Why are you crying? Everything is okay." Brittany didn't speak but instead just snuggled into Santana and continued to cry while Santana petting the top of her head.

After about 10 minutes, Brittany had stopped shaking and was now in a somewhat peaceful sleep. Moving the taller girl off of her, Santana tucked her roommate into bed before heading to her own.

"San?" She heard the voice from across the room. It was quite and weak. "Can you just, sleep with me? Please?" Just seeing her hurt like this, Santana crawled into bed behind the pale girl and hugged her around the waist. "Thank you." Was all she said after that.

Santana nuzzled her head into the crook of Brittany's neck and kissed her shoulder sweetly. "No problem." And with that, she drifted into a deep sleep while holding onto Brittany.

Santana woke up on her own the next morning. No bad dreams. No one banging on her door. No alarms clock. Just, woke up. She woke up face to face with a beautiful blonde. Brittany had her arm thrown over Santana's stomach and head buried into her neck, opposite of how they fell asleep. She carefully reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of the sleeping girls face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, ever after what happened last night. She then started to trace small circles over the pale arm sprawled out over her.

"Morning." Brittany said sleepily as she snuggled impossibly closer to the smaller girl. "You didn't have a nightmare last night and I didn't even take them away last night." she stated as an after thought.

"I think it's because you scared them away with your hair. It's pretty scary in the morning." Santana teased. The blonde's head then shot up and her blue eyes glared at the Latina.

"Take it back." she said as she poked at Santana's ribs, making her squirm. The darker girl shook her head. "Take it back!" Brittany poked her again.

"No!" Santana said before being attacked in tickles. "Okay, okay! I take it back! It was your morning breath that scared them off!" Brittany's mouth dropped.

"Ugh! Rude! I do not have morning breath." She pouted, sitting up in bed looking down at her friend. Santana smirked back up at her.

"Prove it." She said simply.

"Fine." The blonde leaned over and brushed her lips against Santana's. It as soft at first until she ran her tongue over the smaller girls bottom lip, asking for entrance. Santana allowed it. Their tongues fought for dominance until they both had to pull away for air.

"You're right. You don't have morning breath." Santana said breathlessly. They smiled at each other for a moment. Santana looked away for a moment before looking back at her roommate with concerned eyes. "You know we have to talk about last night right?" Brittany let out a sigh before nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry for crying like that.." She said quietly. "I just.. I couldn't allow that to happen to you, too." She refused to make eye contact with the brunette.

"What do you mean 'you too', Britt?" Santana asked worriedly. She waited for a respond but didn't get one. "Britt. What happened?" Finally, Brittany looked up again with tears in her eyes.

"It was two years ago. I was drunk and he was older. He seemed nice and offered to drive me home. So I let him.." she trailed off. "He raped me, Santana."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What do you think will happen now? Tell me what you think and I know it is pretty rusty. Trying to get back into the hang of things. Reviews are great! Thanks for reading. :]**


	9. Pinky Promise

**So, please don't hate me. I know it has been… way too long. I sort of forgot about the story. But, I am going to try and kick start it again. Thank you for all of you who have stuck with it and I hope I can meet up to your expectations. This chapter will be short I am sure because I need to get back into the swing of things. So, here we go! Chapter 9.**

* * *

_"What do you mean 'you too', Britt?" Santana asked worriedly. She waited for a respond but didn't get one. "Britt. What happened?" Finally, Brittany looked up again with tears in her eyes._

_"It was two years ago. I was drunk and he was older. He seemed nice and offered to drive me home. So I let him.." she trailed off. "He raped me, Santana."_

Santana sat there motionless. Unable to move or speak. So, she just sat there and stared like a deer caught in the head lights. Brittany began to shift uncomfortably, knocking Santana out of her dream state."Brittany.. I.. I am so sorry.." she started unsure of what to say to the girl in front of her. She was surprised to see that she actually looked calm, okay with it. "Are you.. Okay now? What.. I mean.." she trailed off.

The blond gave Santana a small smile before opening her mouth to talk. "Yeah. I am fine, I guess. For a long while I wasn't. But.. I am fine." she shook her head as she laughed quietly. It wasn't a normal kind of cheery laugh, but more of a self pity kind of thing.

Confused as to why her friend was laughing, Santana reached over to take the paler girls hand. "B?" She waited for a response, only to receive none. So she continued. "Brit, why are you laughing"

Brittany stuff laughing and looked up into Santana's eyes. She wiped at her nose with her free hand as she squeezed Santana hand in the other. "I am laughing because I am angry. Yet happy. And also.. Relieved." Noticing the confused look on the Latina's face, she continued. "I'm angry that Dave tried to hurt you last night. I am angry that I didn't stop it from happening sooner. It shouldn't have ever happened to your Santana." She could feel the burn of tears behind her eyes. She looked down at their interlocked fingers causing her bangs to fall into her face.

"Brittany, but you did stop it. You stopped him from what ever he was going to do." Santana said as she reached over and brushed the bangs out of the blonde's eyes. "You saved me, Brit."

"I know that. And that.. That is why I am happy. I am happy you are here right now. I am happy that I stopped him before he.." She took in a shaky breath, willing the tears not to start falling. "Before anything bad happened.." She took her free hand and brushed it against Santana's cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "I am relived what happened to me didn't happen to you."

Unlike Brittany, Santana wasn't able to contain her tears and she let them freely roll down her cheeks, over her lips, and down towards her neck. "Brittany.." She breathed out before leaning forward and capturing the blonde's lips in her own. The kiss was sweet, tender, and slow. Both girls could feel the emotion behind it. For Brittany, it was happiness and relief. And Santana, it was full of thankfulness and need. Not lust, but just needing to be with Brittany and protecting her.

The kiss ended when both girls realized that oxygen was quite necessary. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes and holding each other. The silence wasn't awkward or tense, it was actually peaceful and very welcomed.

"I need you, Brittany." The darker girl said, breaking the silence. "I need you in my life. I need to be around you. I've never needed someone this much in my life before and it scares me." She rushed out. "Just, please don't leave me."

Brittany watched her roommate's eyes as she spoke. She could see all the pain, the desperation, the _love_ in those deep, brown eyes. "I need you, too, San. I won't leave you." She rested her forehead against the shorter girls, closing her eyes.

"Promise?" Santana asked looking at the face so close to her own.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked Santana square in the eye as she held up her right hand with her pink extended. "Pinky promise."

* * *

**Okay, so I know. That was a horrible chapter. And I am so sorry. Review and tell me what you think. I hope to update again some time within the next week. Once again, thank you for sticking around. **

**-Caitlin**


	10. Author's Note

**I AM SORRY! BUT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you for sticking with me for so long even though I have not been very nice to you. I never update and I am super sorry. Huge writers block and this summer has been rather hectic for me. And, I'm not even sure how many of you are actually reading. Hahaha. But, I am going to try and update if people actual read this.**

**But, again, thank you for all of you who have added this story to your favorites and subscribed to it. It really means a lot to me.**

**Sorry for getting any of your hopes up with this little update. :(**


End file.
